Phased array antennas are used to create scanned radar beams. A narrow, real radar beam can be formed and scanned across a field of view. However, in many applications, a phased array antenna is considered expensive.
Digital beam forming (DBF) radar is an alternative approach, using computational methods to synthesize a virtual beam from signals received.